


> Nepeta: visit Karkat

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Captchalogue prompt. Karkat/Nepeta fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Nepeta: visit Karkat

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
AC: :33 < *ac paws at karkitty's leg in the most adorable manner she can!*  
AC: :33 < *meowing up at him, she messes around with a little bit of yarn fur a while befur turning her face towards him again*  
AC: :33 < *and saying*  
AC: :33 < karkitty can i come over?  
AC: :33 < pleeeeeeeeease?  
CG: KARKAT CAN'T STAND CATS.  
CG: KARKAT TELLS NEPETA TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIS LEG BEFORE SHE SLICES HIM OPEN.  
AC: :33 < come on karkitty were not that bad!  
CG: KARKAT ASKS NEPETA WHY THE HELL HE WOULD LET HER INTO HIS HIVE.  
CG: ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE WOULD JUST LACERATE HIM OR SOMETHING.  
AC: :33 < i can be nice karkitty!  
AC: :33 < ill even put my claws away!  
AC: :33 < *sheathes claws*  
AC: :33 < there see?  
CG: OH WELL WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT FUCKING NICELY HOW CAN I RESIST.  
CG: SURE, I'M JUST GOING TO OPEN MY DOORS TO YOU, ALL BECAUSE YOU WROTE THE WORDS "SHEATHES CLAWS" BETWEEN TWO ASTERICKS.  
CG: GO RIGHT AHEAD.  
AC: :33 < yay!  
AC: :33 < *ac scampers off to pack what she needs!*  
CG: WAIT  
\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
CG: IT WAS FUCKING SARCASM  
CG: DAMN IT  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

Yesss! I managed to get Karkitty to let me come over! Sure he was being sarcastic and all but who cares, he can't really refurse me if I time it so that I arrive just before sunrise! After all, who would send a poor defenseless kitten out into the sunlight to burn? Karkitty may be grumpy and all but he's not that mean! Hahaha!

Let's see, what do I need... yarn, of course. Something to scratch, I doubt Karkitty likes his furniture being carved up. Maybe a bit of meat to gnaw on, too. It's not much: I travel light! After all, how could I run as fast as a cat with a massive pack weighing me down? I couldn't, that's how!

A quick hug to Pounce and then I'm gone, darting across the mountains outside my cave. I have to make this fast, the night's nearly over, and I sure don't want to be caught outside during sunup; I burn easy. So I put a little extra speed on, quickly leaving the mountains entirely and getting onto the sandy ground where I know Karkitty's hive is. The ground here is hard to run on, slipping and sliding under my paws, but I keep going, nothing if not purrsistent.

By the time I arrive at Karkat's hive, the sun's very close to rising and the light's starting to get painful. I hammer on the door hard enough to wake the entire neighborhood, but I don't care, because suddenly the door opens and I fall into the opening and _he's there_ , standing over me and being all adorable and grumpy. On my feet in a flash, I grab hold of him and squeeze, and he looks panicked, what's up with that? But he's clearly not happy with the hug so I let him go and step back to let him talk.

KARKAT: DAMN IT NEPETA THAT WAS SARCASM AND YOU KNOW IT   
NEPETA: :33 < yeah but i still wanted to come over! and you cant turn me out now, look, the sun's coming up! i dont want to burn, karkitty :((   
KARKAT: YOU DID THAT ON FUCKING PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU  
KARKAT: GETTING HERE JUST AS THE SUN ROSE  
KARKAT: WELL THAT'S JUST LOVELY  
KARKAT: YOU'D DAMN WELL BETTER BE HOUSE TRAINED AT LEAST OR ELSE I'M NOT SAVING YOU FROM MY LUSUS   
NEPETA: :33 < dont worry, im housebroken! i know how to behave at other peoples hives, ive been to equiuses hive before!   
KARKAT: BECAUSE THAT LUMP OF MUSCLEBEAST SHIT IS A FUCKING GREAT EXAMPLE OF HOW TO BEHAVE, ISN'T HE. OR SHOULD I SAY BEHOOVE. FUCK, I HATE MYSELF A LITTLE MORE FOR EVEN SAYING THAT.   
NEPETA: :33 < no he taught me how to be pawlite and stuff!   
KARKAT: UGH, FINE, WHATEVER, NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER UNLESS I WANT A MURDER ON MY CONSCIENCE. BUT YOU'RE ONLY HERE UNTIL SUNDOWN, GOT IT?   
NEPETA: :33 < sure! ill leave if you still want me to.   
KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN "IF".   
NEPETA: :33 < hehehe!

And then I dart away into the next room, stopping short when I come across his Lusus. With claws nearly as big as my head, I know I don't want to tangle with him, but he doesn't seem angry, at least; grumpy, sure, but I would expect that from any relative of Karkitty's. He looks me up and down and doesn't seem to disapprove, at least, and he holds out a claw; nervously I place my paw in it, and he grips it surprisingly gently, giving a delicate handshake.

With the greetings out of the way, Karkitty shows me around his hive, and I get the feeling he's actually liking it; I wonder just when the last time he had a visitor was. When we come to the room where he keeps his romance movies, he seems purrticularly proud, and suddenly I remember something.

NEPETA: :33 < is it okay if i borrow your computer?  
NEPETA: :33 < i have to tell equius where i am!  
NEPETA: :33 < otherwise he will be worried and that would make me a bad meowrail.   
KARKAT: OH FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO  
KARKAT: I HATE DEALING WITH THAT GUY  
KARKAT: UUURGH FINE  
KARKAT: THE COMPUTER IS OVER HERE   
NEPETA: :33 < thank you karkitty!

He hovers around me while I use his computer, probably worried I'll run one of his silly viruses and blow up his machine or something. But I'm not that stupid, so instead I just boot up Trollian and open a dialog with Equius.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--  
CT: D --> Karkat  
CT: D --> Not that I am averse to conversations but it is late and I wish to sleep  
CT: D --> And conversations with you are generally unpleasant  
CT: D --> So what do you want  
CG: :33 < im not karkitty, silly!  
CG: :33 < oops i guess i am X33  
CG: :33 < one second!  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] changed their trollhandle to arsenicCatnip [AC] \--  
AC: :33 < there we go!  
CT: D --> Nepeta  
CT: D --> What are you doing on Karkat's computer  
AC: :33 < im at his hive, silly!  
CT: D --> What  
CT: D --> Why  
CT: D --> Did he kidnap you  
AC: HEY FUCKASS I DIDN'T KIDNAP HER, SHE CAME HERE WILLINGLY, IN FACT SO WILLINGLY THAT SHE IGNORED ME TELLING HER NOT TO BOTHER  
CT: D --> Oh hello Karkat  
CT: D --> It is at least good to know that I will not have to hurt you for kidnapping Nepeta  
AC: YEAH RIGHT, LIKE YOU'D EVEN HAVE THE GUTS FOR IT  
CT: D --> I would  
AC: NO YOU WOULDN'T, YOU'D STOP THE SECOND I TOLD YOU TO  
AC: PROBABLY END UP GETTING OFF ON IT TOO  
CT: D --> Oh dear  
CT: D --> I  
CT: D --> I think I need a towel  
AC: FUCKASS  
AC: :33 < sorry about that equius! karkittys really grumpy because i cant leave without going into the sun!  
AC: :33 < and he doesnt want me here :((  
CT: D --> Karkat why do you not desire Nepeta's company  
AC: :33 < oh hes gone now! he went into the other room to shout at his weird crabdad lusus thing.  
CT: D --> Oh  
CT: D --> Well, thank you for letting me know where you are  
AC: :33 < no purroblem!  
CT: D --> But in future  
CT: D --> Please refrain from mingling with Karkat  
CT: D --> I do not trust the way he keeps his b100d hidden  
AC: :33 < yeah yeah whatever! bye equius!  
\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

Well, that went about as well as I expected! Which isn't great, but at least nobody's hitting anybody else with broken bows or anything.

I go to find Karkitty, sneaking up behind him and grabbing his paw suddenly, making him jump and yell. He looks frantically around for the source before realizing it was me, and his expression softens just a little; maybe he's finally warming up to me.

NEPETA: :33 < hey karkitty   
KARKAT: WHAT   
NEPETA: :33 < you up for a movie marathon?   
KARKAT: REALLY  
KARKAT: YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO WATCH SHITTY ROMCOMS WITH ME   
NEPETA: :33 < course!  
NEPETA: :33 < no blackrom though please :((   
KARKAT: SURE  
KARKAT: I GUESS TONIGHT IS REDROM MOVIE NIGHT THEN   
NEPETA: :33 < yay!   
KARKAT: AND THE NIGHT THAT I DON'T SLEEP BUT THEN WHAT ELSE IS NEW  
KARKAT: COME ON LET'S GO

And we watch movies long into the day, and Karkitty doesn't seem to get tired no matter how long he stays awake. On the other hand, I'm getting drowsy, and my eyes are starting to get heavy; Karkitty seems to notice, and lowers the volume of the movie to a level that I can ignore as background noise. Suddenly I'm yawning widely, and then next thing I know I'm resting my head in his lap; he looks down at me with the closest thing to happiness I've seen on him yet, and puts his arm around me, and it's so lovely and warm there with him.

"Good day, Nepeta," he whispers as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
